A Life Without a Pack
by MilaHeid
Summary: Beacon Hills is a magnet to the supernatural. There lurks werewolves in the forests, vampire's around it's boarders, and others, that are yet to be found. All of this is oblivious to majority of their population, including Lydia Martin. The beautiful, intelligent and popular Lydia Martin lives a life surrounded by the supernatural without knowing it. (Not edited yet).


Lydia was always the popular one.

The smart one.

The beautiful one.

She never felt threatened that anyone would take those titles from her. After years of acting dumb around her close friends and family, she finally gave in to her intelligent side of herself and became the smartest person in her school. Beacon Hill's high. There, nothing happened. As a matter of fact, nothing happened in her town, Beacon Hills, in general. Ordinary old people, mundane adults, boring teenagers.

Her craving for the limelight urged her to move to a different town, to leave her life in Beacon Hills, and start a new one elsewhere. Maybe Hollywood, the city of dreams, or Paris, the city of romance. As much as she would love to pack up and leave with her mother, she never could. She would describe it as being connected in a strange way to Beacon Hills, she felt it pulling her into it. Like a magnet.

Lydia stood up from the sound of the bell, standing up from her desk in the middle of the English classroom. Walking past other students and into the hallway, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She let out a little scream and jumped back. A low laugh lingered around her, she recognized the voice before turned to face them.

"Jackson!" She whispered so only he can hear it. A grin rises to her ears at the sight of him.

She looked up into his beautiful light blue eyes, as she felt his arms wrap around her waist again. He lowered his lips to hers, until he became dangerously close to her own lips. She looked down at his lips as they formed into smile. She couldn't help but smile back, because hell, she loved him.

"What do you say you miss next period and come home with me?" He says.

She felt every breath he let out and let in. She smelled the mint that came out of his mouth, filling the air between them. She could also smell his aftershave from how close they were standing, it smelt of something spicy and a bit sweet. She wrapped her arms around his head and leaned in a bit closer to him. She moved away from his lips, and rested her head on his chest. Her head perfectly rested under his chin. She moved her arms down to his waist and held him there for a moment. He loosened his hold on her, and stood back, losing her place on his chest, she stood back too.

"Are you coming or not?" Jackson said, still holding onto her waist.

"Not," she replied, releasing her arms around him. She put on hand on her hip - on his hand - and tilted her head to the side. "You're coming with me after school already." She said.

Her let go of her and frowned. "Yeah bu-"

The bell echoed from the halls for the next period to start, cutting Jackson off mid-sentence. She moved into him, moving her lips towards his, and pressed into him. His lips were soft and warm. She could feel him moving deeper into the kiss, but stood back from it. She fluttered her eyes open, and felt his hand reach for hers. She gave it to him, as they both walked down the hallway into lunch.

The hallways flooded with students, and they all looked at Lydia and Jackson. The most popular couple in school. She felt his hand untangle from hers.

"I'm going to the guys locker rooms for my lacrosse equipment. Team teaming is in 15 minutes," He kissed her cheek, "Later." He said, walking away from her.

She didn't bother watching him walk away, instead, she carried on walking, hearing a few people call her name as she made her way to the lunch area. As she turned a corner which lead to the lunch room, her eyes caught sight of a jacket. A muted green jacket, covered mostly by a blue scarf. Lydia stopped and turned to the girl. She walked towards her and didn't stop until her eyes caught hers.

"The jacket is an absolute killer. Where'd you get it?"

"My mum was a buyer of fashion antiques back in San Francisco." The girl said.

She was tall, with dark black medium length hair. She had big hazel eyes.

"And you're my new best friend." Lydia says, pointing at the girl. She lets out a small laugh.

She felt an arm come around her. Jackson moved in front of her, smiling and still holding her.

"Hey Jackson." She said, holding him and smiling.

Jackson leaned in to kiss Lydia. She kissed him back feeling a warm inside. She moved back from him and turned to face the girl again. She crosses her arms and leans against Jackson.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia says.

"A party?" The girl says.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson says. Wrapping his arm back around Lydia's waist. She leans her head on his shoulder and watches the girl in amusement.

"Oh I can't this Friday. Family night. Thank's for asking." She says.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson says.

"You mean like football?" The girl says.

"Football for chumps," he lets out a small laugh, "You kidding? Sport here is lacrosse. We won state champion ship for 3 years." He says.

Lydia looks at him with profoundness. She swipes away some hair from him forehead and puts her hand back around his back.

"Because of the team captain." She says, still looking at him. He looks right back at her and grins.

"Well we practice in a few minutes. That is if you're not going anywhere else." He says to the girl.

"Well I was-"

"Perfect!" Lydia say's cutting her off. She grabs her hand and leads her off with her and Jackson.

Jackson gave Lydia and quick kiss before running off to practice. Being team captain meant getting there first. Lydia lead the girl to her locker so she could grab some stuff.

"So new girl, what's your name?" Lydia say's, head poking in her locker.

"Allison. Alison Argent." She says.

"Alison. That's a pretty name," Lydia says, reaching out of her locker with a black dress jumper and a black beanie, "My name is Lydia Martin. And that was my boyfriend Jackson. So don't get any idea's." She says, putting her beanie on, looking through the mirror in her locker.

"I-I wasn't. I don't think I want a boyfriend, just stick to my studies." Alison says.

Lydia takes out a shimmery lip gloss out of her handbag and smears it on her lips, still looking at herself in the mirror she asks, "Seen anyone you like?"

"Not really, no. Like I said, sticking to my studies instead." Alison replies.

Lydia steeped away from her locker, closing it. She turned to Alison and tilted her head. Alison looked back at her, not entirely sure what to do, or say.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the game now?" Alison asks.

Lydia, still looking at Alison with amusement, links her arms around hers and starts to walk. They walk right in the middle of the hallway, and all eyes are on them. She heard a couple of people murmuring about how the 'new girl was here of all of 5 seconds and was already walking with Lydia's clique'. She smiled, facing forward, semi-dragging Alison with her.

5 minutes later, they both were walking onto the field and sitting on the benches. It looked like the whole team had shown up to this years trials. Coach was yelling out orders, which they all obeyed immediately. They were all spread out on the field doing stretches or running the track. Lydia looks over to Alison who's eye's are not wondering, but were set on one position. Or one person. I trail her eyes to 2 guys talking to each other. One was pale with black hair and the other was tanned with dark hair.

"See something you like?" Lydia asks her, turning her attention back to Alison.

She shrugs and looks away from the 2 guys. Lydia shrugs too, and turns to face the field, searching for her boyfriend.

15 minutes later, Coach called out the next drill. They all lined up in front of the goal, who only had one guy guarding it.

"Hey, who's that?" Alison asks, eyes directed at the guy guarding the goal.

"Him..." She looks at him, clueless of who he was "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

Alison shakes her head, "He's in my English class."

A whistle echoed from the field, the set up went into motion. The guy in front of the entire line, ran up to the goal, stopping half way, aiming the ball into the goal. Only is didn't go into the goal, it went straight for the goalies face mask. He fell to the ground, with laughs filling the air. He stood back up and shoke it off, because for the next 7 guys who went to take a shot, he caught them all.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Alison said.

"Yes, very good." Lydia replied, admitting she was impressed.

The crowd and team members cheered and yelled for him. It all stopped when the team captain walked up to the front of the line. Jackson. He ran up with amazing speed, jumping, he swinged his racket back and to the front, leading the ball straight to the goal, but it didn't go in. Because the goalie caught it. The crowd jumped to their feet and clapped for him. Lydia had jumped out of her seat too, cheering for him. She caught sight of Jackson, looking at her, but she didn't sit down, instead she threw her hair back and looked back at the goalie.

The school day ended, and Lydia drove home.


End file.
